


Shots! A Brief Adventure in Suburbia

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the measles breaks out in Kansas City (their next stop on their tour) Brian arranges for the boys to get the measles shot! Yikes! The boys are less eager and make some special arrangements of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are YOU KIDDING???

The boys were in Nevada on their American tour when suddenly Brian came bursting in their hotel room. 

“Boys, boys, I have just received news that Kansas City has a measles outbreak.” The boys just blinked at him. 

“And we’re at least four or ten states away from Kansas.”

“It’s in Missouri—never mind. The reason why I’m telling you this is because our next stop is Kansas City.” The boys froze. 

“I’m still confused, why is this relevant to us?” Paul asked. 

“Because, if we go to Kansas City there is a possibility that we can all catch the measles,” Brian explained. 

“Then, let’s not go to Kansas City,” John suggested. “We can miss one gig—“

“No, John, this is very important. The Secretary of State is from Kansas City and he is making a stop in his hometown the very same day of our concert. Now, if I make all of the proper arrangements, I think I may be able to get you into a room with the Secretary of State of the United States of America!” He exclaimed. The boys blinked at him.

“So, can we skip this gig, or…?” George replied. 

“Boys, be serious. He is a very important—“

“Parcel, I agree, but I still don’t think he’s worth the measles am I right?” John pointed out, “I mean, we’re talking about a disease that consists of—Ringo, what does it consist of?”

“Why do you think I would know?”

“Because you spent like three years in hospital,” he explained, “Don’t you pick up a few things?”

“It’s not like going abroad, and I didn’t spend three years there. I spent two, non-consecutively.” He paused, “But yeah, basically the symptoms of measles are sore throat, high fever, and a really bad rash. Plus, it can lead to other problems like ear infections and bronchitis. You really don’t wanna get it.” John gestured to him like he had a point.

“See, we don’t wanna get measles. It sucks…probably.”

“Yeah, and I find it kind of offensive that you think meeting the Secretary of State is more important than our health,” George added. 

“Boys, boys, you didn’t let me explain. You see, we can still go to Kansas City and meet him, but we will have to take precautions.”

“What? Are we gonna wear hazmat suits?” John replied sarcastically. 

“No. there is actually a solution.” The boys gave him a skeptical look. “No, really.” They still looked uncertain. “Honestly, boys, there is a very real and safe way of preventing the measles.”

“And that is…?” Paul asked.

Brian sighed, “You’re not going to like it but…”

“Just tell us!” they all shouted at once. 

“I have arranged for you all to get the measles vaccine,” he explained carefully, flinching slightly. 

They all stared at him in shock for a minute. Then, John burst out, “Are you insane?” 

“Boys, we can’t miss this gig. If the press finds out that you skipped a gig just because you didn’t want to get a shot—“

“Oh, screw the press,” John muttered.

“Yeah, we can’t put ourselves through that just because the entire world will think we’re wimps…” George added, trailing off. 

“Oh, Jesus, you’re all a bunch of babies,” Ringo called out. “Sure, we’ll get the shot.” 

“You don’t speak for us!” George exclaimed. 

“Yes, I am the leader here, and I speak for the group. No one here is getting a shot—except maybe Ringo for his betrayal.”

“Oh please, it’s just one shot!” then he added, “it is just one shot, right?” Brian nodded.

“One shot and you’re good to go.”

“It’s not worth it,” John argued. “I won’t do it, not for a gig, not for the press, and not for the Secretary of the damn United States!” 

“Don’t think about the gig. Think about yourselves. This vaccine will protect you from measles for the rest of your lives. You won’t ever have to worry about getting it.”

“Ringo, how severe is measles? Like, could you go through it and be fine, like it’s just a run of the mill illness.”

“You can die, John. You can actually die,” Ringo emphasized. “Which is why I’m glad we’re finally getting the vaccine. I’ve been meaning to suggest that we all go out and get them.” They all stared at him in shock. 

“Sit in the corner!” John commanded. 

“That’s a bit childish don’t you think—“

“Sit. In the. Corner,” he commanded pointing to the corner of the room. Ringo threw his hands up in surrender as he marched over to the corner. 

Brian looked over at Paul, who was just sitting quietly next to John, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Paulie, sweetie, are you okay?” he looked up. he looked like sad, scared baby deer. 

“I hate shots,” he whispered. 

“I know,” he responded sympathetically. “But it’ll be quick, okay?” Paul shrugged, still looking terrified. They others shared that same look.


	2. In Times of Trouble, One Goes to Macy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor comes with his shots of terror. The boys make their grand exit.

That following morning, Brian woke them up early for their appointment. 

“Boys, boys!” He shouted, “the doctor is here!”

“Doctor Who is here?” John responded sleepily. 

“No, the doctor I hired to give you your shots. And in what universe would Doctor Who be at our hotel?”

“The Doctor Who universe,” he answered quietly. 

“No,” he answered flatly. “Now boys, I know this is all so dreadful, but honestly, you can do this. In fact, just to prove that it can be done, Mal and I are going to get ours done first just show you.” The boys still looked skeptical. 

Brian took them into the other room where Mal and a doctor were waiting for them with his kit. 

“So, you must be the famous Beatles?”

“And you must be the famous doctor who’s giving us his shots.”

“Yes, well, let’s get this show on the road then.” Paul gulped. He turned to Mal and Brian who were now sitting on the couch with the doctor. He dug through his kit, making a big show of what he was doing. He pulled out six syringes. Paul flinched, George squeaked, Ringo gaped, and John sneered. 

“There is no way you’re sticking us with one of those.” 

“They’re deadly!” Paul exclaimed. 

“Oh relax, it’s only a little needle,” Ringo told them. the other three looked at him in shock. 

“Little?” George shouted. “Those things are huge!”

“They’re massive!” Paul added. 

“But if you think otherwise. We’d certainly be glad to have you go first,” John said darkly. Ringo shrunk back a little. “Exactly.” 

“Boys, I will decide who goes first,” Brian said, rolling up his sleeve. He glanced over at the needle and then turned to Mal. “Mal, would you like to show the boys how it’s done.” Mal patted his shoulder.

“I think you should, boss.” Brian stared at the needles all laid out for him and the boys. He seemed frozen in place. While Brian seemed to ponder this, John nudged Paul and gave him a knowing look. Paul nodded and then nudged George, who winked. The three dropped to the floor and started crawling to the kitchen. George grabbed Ringo and pulled him down with them. 

“What are you doing?” Ringo asked them in a whisper. 

“Saving your ass!” John hissed. 

They crawled over to the main door where John reached up and opened it as quietly as possible. the others crawled through and he shut the door behind him, barely making a sound. From there, they ran straight to the elevator. They stood, anxiously waiting for it to come. With a ding it finally came and they all ran inside. They didn’t relax until the doors closed again. 

“Okay, now can you tell me what you’re all doing?”

“Running away,” John answered flatly, “what part of that wasn’t implied?” 

“Yes but why?”

“Are you a block head?” George retorted. “Did you not see the needle?”

“Guys, it’s a needle. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“You could get an infection,” George pointed out.

“They could hit a nerve,” John added.

“It could hurt!” Paul exclaimed. The other two nodded. Ringo rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please. You guys are such babies. It’s just a little bit of pain.”

“Fine, if you feel that way then you can go back upstairs and get your shot,” John told him seriously. The elevator dinged and they arrived at the ground floor. The boys stepped off. He stood there, stunned. Suddenly, the doors started to shut and through the closing doors the boys waved. Right before they closed he pressed the button and the doors opened again. He ran right out the doors just as they shut behind him. The others looked smug. 

“Don’t say it,” he warned them.

“No problem,” John reassured him, pulling him out of the lobby. 

John hotwired Neil’s car (something the others were shocked to find out he knew how to do) and George drove them around town. For a while they drove aimlessly around the small city, trying to find a decent hiding place. Most places were small and seemed under-populated. They needed somewhere where they could easily get lost. 

“This place is so boring,” George commented. “All we’ve passed are McDonald’s, A and P’s, and strip malls.”

“What are we looking for exactly?” Ringo wondered.

“Something big—really big—with lots of levels and departments,” John replied. 

“Well you can’t exactly get lost in an A and P,” George pointed out.   
John thought a moment. 

“What about a Sears? Or a J C Penny’s even. Or—“ his eyes lit up as he saw in the distance the most perfect hiding spot they could imagine. “Macy’s!”

“A Macy’s? What the hell are we gonna do in a Macy’s all day?”

“We could go shopping,” Paul suggested.

“Do they have food?” 

“I doubt they have food. But we could stop at the A and P and get snacks,” John suggested.

“Crisps! We have got to get crisps!”

“And peanut butter crackers!” Paul added. 

“So that settles it? we’re going to Macy’s?” John asked excitedly.

“Only in our lives would this be exciting,” George muttered, making a sharp left turn.

After getting enough snacks to last them for the day they headed for the Macy’s. The Macy’s was three levels with many different departments. The boys went to the men’s department first on the second floor. They picked out a handful of ties and a few pairs of shoes, paying for them with Brian’s credit card (which they stole). As they were checking out, George said:

“So, now what?” 

“We hide,” John replied.

“Aren’t we hiding now?” Paul asked. 

“We’re out in the open. If someone—anyone—catches us, we’re dead in the water. Got it?”

“So we have to hide within our hiding spot?” Paul asked him.

“That’s why we’re here.”

So they went up to the third floor to the lingerie department. The saleswoman asked what they were doing up here and John told her, “Picking out a brassiere for me-self,” and then promptly picked up a handful of bras and marched into the dressing room, the others following closely behind.   
They found a double-wide dressing room and sat in there, getting settled in with their snacks and their purchases. John found a magazine and after fighting over it, John finally snagged it and got to reading it. 

For a while, they just hung out in the dressing room, not saying a word or really doing anything. Finally, George snapped. 

“We have got to do something! Play a game or something. Otherwise, I’m gonna be driven mad!”

“Does anyone have cards?”

“I noticed a pack under the front seat of the car,” Ringo said. 

“Perfect! Why don’t you go out and get them?”

“Out there? You want me to go out there?”

“It’ll be quick,” John told him.

“But what if I’m caught?”

“By who? No one’s gonna see you out there,” John reassured him. “Now go fetch us those cards and hurry up with it.” Ringo promptly left the dressing room, looking pissed off. 

The others just shrugged and resumed their activities. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Paul broke the silence.

“John, what are we gonna do when the store closes?”

“Go to a drive-in,” he answered nonchalantly, never looking up from his magazine. 

“And when that closes?”

“We’ll probably just drive around aimlessly wasting Neil’s gas. Why?”

“Well, I was just thinking, we can’t hide forever.”

“Says you. I once hid from a doctor for fifteen days. Mimi was worried sick, but it was all worth it.”

“And at the end of the fifteen days?” 

“Well, Mimi beat the crap out of me.”

“And…?”

“And what?”

“Did you have to see the doctor?”

“Of course! You really think Mimi’s going to let me out of that one—oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“What are you trying to say?” George asked him. 

“I’m saying that…” and he got a horrified look on his face. “We’re gonna have to get the measles shot.”

“No we’re not!” John declared. Let’s go, we’re gonna take a drive.” 

He stormed out of the dressing room, leaving George and Paul to grab their stuff.


	3. It's Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face off with the adults in a final showdown.

Out in the parking lot, Ringo was lying on the floor of Neil’s convertible, looking for that pack of cards. 

“Got it!” he exclaimed, jumping up and climbing out of the car. He stopped dead when he came face to face with the owner of the vehicle. He quickly took off, running towards the store. 

Inside the Macy’s, the boys were still on the third floor, waiting for Ringo to come back up. They stood by the escalators searching for him when suddenly they froze. Coming up the escalator were Mal and Brian, both looking pissed. The boys split up, running off into different directions. Paul went left, John went right and George ran down the escalator.   
Paul ran straight to the makeup counter. He flirted with a cute makeup artist until she agreed to let him hide behind her counter. He sat curled up against the lipsticks and the eye shadow, trying to blend in. 

George went all the way down to the first floor, hoping that Mal and Brian were staying on the third. He ran around in circles, getting lost in the racks until a saleswoman came up to him and told him he had to calm down. He quickly ran away, once again circling the store. He went by the entrance where he saw Ringo come bursting through the door. 

“They’re here! They’re here!” He shouted. 

“I know!” he shouted back running in the opposite direction. Ringo followed him and Neil followed them, chasing them all around the first floor and eventually up the escalator the to the third floor. 

Up in the third floor, John was hiding in the dressing rooms once again. A sales assistant was banging on the door.

“Sir, if you’re not trying on anything you need to get out.” 

“I am trying something on!” he declared holding up a pile of bras. “I expect that you won’t judge my lifestyle choices.” The woman apologized and walked away. 

Neil managed to catch Ringo and George before they made it passed the cologne. He grabbed them and pulled them over to the escalators waiting for the others. He zip-tied them to a nearby clothes rack so they couldn’t run away.

“This is inhumane!”

“The prisoners aren’t allowed to talk,” and he poked them with a hanger. 

Mal ran around and around the third floor and did not catch one glimpse of Paul. that was until he passed the makeup counter and he noticed a girl looking over the counter giggling. He marched straight over to them, leaned over the counter, and nevertheless spotted Paul flirting with the makeup counter girl. He picked him up and carried him like a toddler over to the escalators. He added him to the zip-line. 

Brian had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of John. He was so angry at him, he was sure his vehemence would act as some sort of radar but it was failing. That was until he noticed a flustered sales assistant coming out of the women’s dressing room. He barely paid any attention to her at first until he heard what she said to one of her colleagues. He ran right to the dressing rooms.

John heard someone come in and he panicked. He tried to keep quiet but he was starting to pant. He covered his mouth, but he knew it was futile. He had to know he was here. For a long time he listened as someone walked around the dressing room, opening and closing doors. For a moment it was silent and he thought that maybe he had left. That was until Brian’s face suddenly appeared in the gap underneath the door. He screamed bloody murder. 

“Let me in!” he shook his head. “Damn it, you’re caught, just let me in!” John fumbled to unlock the door. Brian came in and sat down next to him, fuming. He didn’t say anything for a long time. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He said after a while. “Don’t you realize how much I worry about you boys?”

“I know, but we were going to come back.”

“When, John?”

“We weren’t going to leave forever. We just wanted to avoid…”

“A shot, John. You caused all of this over a shot.”

“No one got hurt.”

“That’s not the point. It was childish. You know that, don’t you? You’re turning 25 in the fall. Are you really going to act like this when you’re 25?”

“I still have a couple of months.”

“Please just stop. You know what you did was wrong.”

“So do you want me to apologize?”

“Yes, that would be nice. An apology for what you put me through this morning. I had to track you down. I had to call the police because I thought someone stole Neil’s car. It turns out it was stolen just by my own kin.” 

“I’m sorry if I worried you. I was just trying to help.”

“Who?”

“Paul—and George, and Ringo too. I know he acts tough but he’s a chicken, just like the rest of us.” 

“Well, don’t ‘help’ anymore.”

“Now what?” 

“We go home,” he replied. He took him over to the escalators where the others acted like they were in chains. He told them that he was going straight to the gallows and that he envied them.

“Why? We’re going there too.” 

After a silent ride home, the boys arrived back at the hotel. The doctor was still there with his syringes all lined up, only now there were four. When Paul saw them, he immediately hid behind John, who hid behind George, who hid behind Ringo.

“I think they’ve elected you to go first,” Mal said to him. He shrugged and sat down on the couch, holding his arm out. 

“Do what you have to do,” he told them. 

The doctor picked up one of the syringes, uncapped it, causing the other three to shriek. Ringo looked at them incredulously.

“Oh my God, is that the needle?” Paul panicked. John stared at with wide eyes. While George was hiding behind the couch. 

“Whatever you do don’t die, Ringo!” he called from his position behind the couch.

The doctor, wielding that syringe, smiled at Ringo and asked, “Are you ready?” He stiffly nodded. Paul gasped. John grabbed Paul’s shoulder, his breath catching in his throat. 

“Is it over?” George shouted. 

“You’ll know when it’s over,” John yelled. “When he starts screaming,” he continued. 

“You guys really are blowing this out of proportion,” Mal said, “It really wasn’t that bad. A little pinch is all.” The other three shrieked. 

“Seriously, boys, what is so bad about getting a shot?” Neil asked them. 

“Why would you even ask that?” Paul was outraged.

“Because I know you don’t have an answer,” he shot back. Paul’s nose crinkled but he didn’t respond. 

“You know, it’s not like you’ve never done it before. You’ve all had shots in your life. a lot of them, and you always survived.”

“But they always suck,” George pointed out.

“For a second, and then it’s over and you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“I prefer worrying to pain.”

“Do you? I mean, you spent the day in a quasi-closet in the middle of a store I know for a fact you hate all to avoid this,” he pointed the syringe in the doctor’s hand. 

“Worth every moment,” John replied dryly. 

“Until you remember that in 48 hours we’ll be in a measles infested city. See if it’s worth it then?” John gulped. He looked at Ringo. 

“How bad is the measles again?” He asked him. 

“John, just get the shot.”

“You first!” 

“I’m ready. No one’s doing it.”

“Oh! You’re ready!” The doctor exclaimed, grabbing Ringo’s arm with one hand, and wiping his arm with an alcohol swab with the other. George ducked behind the couch, screaming, “I can’t watch!” While Paul screamed bloody murder. Next to him, John stared with wide eyes, gaping at the scene. 

“You can do it, Ringo,” Mal encouraged him.

“Yes, it’s really not that big of a deal,” Brian told him, patting his shoulder. Ringo shrugged.

“Don’t move,” the doctor told him, gripping his arm tightly and aiming the syringe towards him. Paul screamed again. 

“Don’t do it!” George screamed, curling up into a ball behind the couch. John still stared. 

“Alright, on the count of three,” the doctor began, “one, two—“

“Ah!”

“Paul, come down!” 

“Three!” All three of them screamed as the doctor plunged the needle in Ringo’s arm. Paul looked faint, George cringed, and John stared in shock. He had noticed that Ringo, who   
looked stoic and calm before he got the shot, had cringed once the needle went in. Now he was left to wonder, did it actually hurt? A lot?

“Okay, who’s next?” Brian walked right around the couch and pulled over a trembling George.

“I know this isn’t the best choice, but of the three I think we have the best chance of getting through it without any biting.” 

He pinned George down on the couch and the doctor hovered over him. He started screamed. John covered Paul’s eyes, while staring concernedly at George. 

“Just relax, it’s gonna be over in a second—“

“Ooooooowwwww!” he screamed, falling flat on the floor, pretending to be unconscious.

“Next,” the doctor said cavalierly, filling up another syringe. 

Brian looked at John and Paul. Paul had a deer in the headlights look, but John looked determined. He took a few tentative steps forward and lowered himself on the couch holding his arm out. Brian knelt down next to him.

“Are you sure about this?” John nodded. Then, the doctor wiped his arm down with an alcohol swab and he flinched, pulling his arm away. He looked up at Paul, who was standing over him, biting his nails, his eyes huge. He sighed and stuck his arm back out. He looked away, cringing. The doctor very quickly stuck him with the needle. John winced, but that was it. everyone stared at him in shock.

“John? You didn’t scream?” Brian asked him in shock. He shrugged, pulling his sleeve down. 

“You didn’t even bite anyone,” George added, miffed. “Wow, you’ve really grown up since this morning.” John shrugged again, standing up. 

He walked over to Paul and gave him a small smile. Paul looked ready to cry.

“It’s just a second,” John reassured him. “Honestly, it’s over-hyped.” He gave him a sly look. “I’ll hold your hand.” Paul smiled a little and took his hand. 

He laid out on the couch, John next to him, one hand resting on the top of his head, the other wrapped tightly in Paul’s hand. George and Ringo stood over, him; George’s hand resting protectively on his shoulder. Brian stood off to the side, biting his nails. 

The doctor knelt down next to them, the final syringe in his hand. “Paul, are you ready?” the doctor asked him. He nodded and stuck out his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. The shot was quick but had a bit of bite. Paul let out a little whine and opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. 

“You did it?” John beamed, ruffling his hair.

“You did great, sweetie,” Brian said. 

“So, that’s it?” Paul asked hopefully.

“Actually,” the doctor said, pulling another syringe out of his pocket. Paul jumped back and cowered behind John. “Don’t worry,” he reassured him. “This isn’t for you.”

“It’s not for one of us, is it?” John asked anxiously, eyeing that thing.

“No, it’s for Mr. Epstein here.” They looked at him in shock. He refused to meet their eyes.

“Brian? Do you something you’d like to say to everyone?”

“He did Mal and Neil’s and that’s when I realized you were gone. I raced out of here to go find you.”

“Uh-huh, sure.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Nothing. Just get the shot.”

Brian sighed and sat down on the couch. He pulled up his sleeve and wearily stuck his arm out. He took a deep breath and then a few seconds later the whole thing was done. He looked at the others expectantly.

“Happy?”

“Thrilled.” They shared a knowing smile.


End file.
